


Perfectly Braided

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor?, Hair Braiding, Hana makes a cameo, M/M, Niles discovers he likes to play with Subaki's hair, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Niles is assigned watch duty with good ol' Mr. Perfect. What a joy..... Well hopefully he can find some entertainment from all of this. Either through teasing or through some other means, he'll do it.





	Perfectly Braided

Niles huffed and sent a glare at his watch duty partner. Of all the people, of all the people! It had to be him! HIM! Mr Good ol' Perfect being, gods.

"Niles..." Subaki said, a force smiled on his face.

Subaki lifted his hand, no, gloved hand, for him to shake, "It seems we will be partners for tonight"

"Partners? My, my, Subaki, how forward of you~ At least buy me dinner first. "Niles teased. Just because he was force to work with him, doesn't mean he won't tease him.

Subaki narrows his eyes before lowering his hand, "You know excatly what I meant Niles" Subaki turned his back from the archer and to the outisde world of the camp.

Niles pouted a bit but, shrugged. He leaned against one of the beams and kept his eyes trained on Subaki. The archer tried to battle the thought of shoving a dragger in between his ribs. On one hand, it would get Subaki away from him, on the other he rather not get scolded by his lord for hurting an ally.

"If you plan on stabbing me, I would advise against dear Niles" Subaki called out, eyes glancing at him.

"Why not? The blood may suit your hair" Niles aruged back, smirking.

"Says the guy, who I don't even think brushes or washes his own hair!" Subaki aruged, finally looking at Niles.

Niles ran a hand through his hair, his finger catching on soem knots and he tried to hide the wince that came from him. He huffed, "So? It's just hair" 

Subaki let out an sigh, "Your hair is still important Niles! Self-care is import-oh! Why am I arguing with what I can call a stonewall!" Subkai threw his hands up is defeat and turned his attention away from Niles and back to the outside world.

Niles smirked a bit, before leaning his head against the beam. Tonight was going to be a long night, he could tell.

\--------

The sudden loud hoot of an owl, shoot Niles awake. Niles didn't even remember falling asleep. He scanned the area around them before spotting the owl. He narrowed his eyes and growled, scaring the owl. Niles sighed before rubbing a hand across his face and noticed something.

Subaki was asleep

Mr. Perfect was asleep on the job!

Niles wanted to laugh so badly. But, he bit his tongue not to.

His looked Subaki down, before noticing his bright, scarlet red hair, gently blowing in the chilled night air. Niles smiles deviously.

He slowly creped forward and knelt down, behind Subaki. Thought filled his head. He could chop his hair, he could rip to shred to knock this insufferable perfectionist down a peg, he could-oh. Oh!

His hair is so...soft!

Niles was shocked by how soft Subaki's hair was. He ran his hand through it and he just wanted to take his hair down. Could he do that? Would Subaki wake up from that?

He shook his head. Why the hell would he care if Subaki woke up to him running his hand through his hair? Better yet, why did he even care about his hair? It was just as annoyingly perfect as him!

But, still, Niles found himself gently running his fingers through it. He could feel himself smile, a true genuine smile, as he combed through Subaki's hair. As he combed, he get the subtle hint of something...fruity?

Was it cherries? No, no, it was too citrus-ity. Lemons? Another comb through and-YES! It was lemons, but it smelled so earthy though. It was...fitting Niles thought.

Niles continued to comb his fingers through his hair, before he tilted his head. He thinks for a bit, before sectioning his hair off in three sections. He hummed as he slowly began to braid the Pegasus knight's hair. He was careful not to snap a strain of hair, or to let any strains of hair escape the braid. As he braided, he scanned around for some form of ponytail holder or ribbon he could use. Lucky for him, he spotted a small blue ribbon in the corner of his eye. Niles reached over and used the ribbon and tied it in bow.

He leaned back and smiled at his work and scooted away. He rests his back against the wall, and closed his eye.

\-------

Subaki gave Hana was puzzled looked as she stared at him, mouth gaped. He let out a sigh before finally asking, "What is it Hana?"

The samurai pointed at his hair. "Y-your hair!" She stuttered out.

Subaki paled a bit, fearing what had happen to it before feeling it to discover-

"Your hair is beautiful braided!" Hana said, with a smile. She leaned forward from her sit in the dinning hall to run a hand over it, admiring it.

Subaki flushed a bit. He had no clue how it even happen. But, he had to agree with Hana, as he felt down the braid, it was down well. There wasn't a lock out of place, no sighs of pieces of hair curling away from the braid or trying to escape. It was like who every braided knew how braid perfectly.

"Well, well, if the little perfect princess has fitting hairstyle for once" a certain voice teased out.

Hana made out a startled noise before darting away. Subaki let out a sigh, of course HE had to ruin his morning.

Niles sat across Subaki, having a Cheshire smile on his face, as he leaned on his hand. "Is there darling princess upset to see the devilish archer?" Subaki rolled his eyes at him before forcing a smile on his face. "Well good morning to you too Niles"

A flicker of annoyance shot through Niles's eyes before he smirked. He tapped his fingers against the table before looking a the braid he did. The archer noticed Subaki's eyes staring at and tried to ignore the feeling. He coughed a bit. "So, who braided your hair this morning? Was it your precious lady?"

"I sadly have no clue. Which is a shame, I would love to thank them."

Niles stared at him in confusion. Thank? "W-why?" Niles cursed at himself for stuttering.

"Well, if I may be perfectly honest, when I'm flying around and the wind gets to much, my hair can sometimes get in the way, so I'm thankful to whoever braided last night since it seems I'll be going a sky patrol this morning after breakfast. And from Hana has told me, the winds will be fierce." Subaki explained, a small, faint blush spreading to his cheeks.

Niles wanted to laugh or scream, either one would work. But, part of him want to cockily say "Oh you're so very welcome Subaki" and just watch his face sour into an imperfect expression of distained and hatred. Another just wanted him to stay quiet, he didn't know, he didn't need to know at all...

"You did it?" Subaki's voice broke him out of his train of thought and he stared at him.

He heard. He heard him say that. Niles wanted to crawl under the table. But, he swallowed his pride a bit and turned to face Subaki.

The expression he was greeted, was not what he expected. Hell, he expected Subaki to get up and storm off, maybe even rip the braid out.

But, he was greeted with a warm smile and twinkling eyes. It made him want to hurl and smile back at the warmness.

"I had no clue you knew how to braid, Niles! I didn't even know you could do anything with hair actually."

Niles cheeked flushed in embarrassment and averted his eye from him. "Yea, yea, I can braid, big whoop" He huffed a bit, before stiffened when he felt a hand in his hair.

It was Subaki's hand. In his hair. Niles wanted to yank himself back and snarl at him. Oh, but the warmth of his hand was to die for, and Niles was fighting back the urge to lean into to it and just melt at the simple touch. Soon the hand trail down his face and cupped his cheek. Niles cheeks grew every so slightly redder in color.

"Thank-you Niles" Subaki said before patting his cheek and getting up. The Pegasus knight brushed himself off before turning to face Niles, the smiles still on his face. "Maybe one of this days, I can repay you the favor by doing something with your hair".

Before Niles could throw a teasing comment back or snap at him, Subaki was out the door. Niles slumped down and rubbed at his cheek.

The warmth feeling was still there, and Niles could feel himself smile at it, and he rest his head on his arms.

Maybe, just maybe, Niles will take Subaki up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Aplogizes if either seem very out of character for either! This is my first time writing them and I tried my hardest. I hope i did well and I hope you all like it!


End file.
